Hijo
by HasuLess
Summary: ¿Hijo? ¡¿Hijo! Jumin Han jamás pensó que su primera visita al hogar de MC, lo llenaría de dudas y preocupación. Y no era por el que dirán, sino porque no sabía si sería lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo. DRABBLE


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Mystic Messenger no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Cheritz. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Hijo**

Estaba nervioso, más de lo que alguna vez pudo haberse imaginado. Pero no era para menos, esa era la primera vez en que visitaba su hogar, aun así, eso no era lo que lo tenía angustiado, sino la revelación que dio ayer por la noche en el chat, antes de finiquitar su cita enfrente de los demás miembros de la RFA.

 _Entonces te espero mañana. No sabes las ganas que tengo de que conozcas a mi hijo._

 _¡¿Hijo?!_

Todos los presentes se quedaron tan sorprendidos como él, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Y el único que pudo aclarar esa situación, se largó de la conversación riéndose como un desquiciado, como era su costumbre.

No le molestaba la idea de que fuera madre soltera, la respetaría y admiraría más que nunca. Pero ¿por qué no le contó eso desde un principio?

 _¿Quién cuidó de su hijo durante su estadía en el departamento de Rika?_

 _¿Por qué no pidió apoyo respecto a ello?_

 _¿Por qué lo menciona ahora con tanta naturalidad?_

Su cabeza era un total desastre, no sabía lo que le esperaría, ni mucho menos como trataría con su hijo.

 _¿Él lo aceptaría?_

 _¿Se llevarían bien?_

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Su mente corrió más lejos, cómo para imaginarse lo que su padre diría al respecto. En especial, cuando hizo pública su relación con ella, sin siquiera saber que había un hijo de por medio. No es que le preocupara, pero su padre no lo tomaría nada bien.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta, respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente, puso su mente en blanco y tocó la puerta.

No tardó mucho en abrir la puerta y regalarle su hermosa presencia, que la hacía verse infinitamente más bella de lo que ya era.

—¡Jumin, bienvenido! —Lo cogió de la mano y lo introdujo al modesto departamento—. Que puntualidad, no esperaba menos de un hombre de negocios.

—Mi puntualidad el día de hoy no se debe a mis costumbres laborales, MC —aclaró rápidamente—. Se trata de mi respeto hacia usted, y la necesidad de gozar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado.

—¡Oh! —Se sonrojó tenuemente y sonrió nerviosa—. Ah… ¿qué tal si te pones cómodo? Traeré a mi hijo, tengo tantas ganas de que se conozcan.

Fue tan rápida que no le dio la oportunidad de cuestionarla al respecto, sólo la vio partir por el angosto pasillo que parecía dar hacia otras habitaciones.

Miró detalladamente el lugar, y pudo ver todo, menos un hogar para un niño. Él no era un experto, pero estaba seguro de que algún rastro infantil debería estar por el lugar, pero no encontró nada.

— _Tal vez sea un niño muy disciplinado_ —pensó para sí mismo.

—¡Jumin!

Su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se petrificó tan rápido la escuchó. Tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza sus manos en puños.

 _Tal vez no estaba listo para algo como eso._

—Él es mi hijo —se lo presentó con entusiasmo—. Creo que se llevará muy bien con Elizabeth 3rd.

—MC… —Habló tan rápido como su cuerpo reaccionó y giró hacia su dirección.

—¿Sí? —Lo miró con curiosidad a través de las brillantes micas de sus anteojos.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no le estaban engañando. Usted estaba parada frente a él, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a un grande, peludo y somnoliento gato negro.

 _¿Su hijo era un gato?_

 _¡Un gato!_

—¿Jumin? —Lo llamó extrañada.

Se acercó a usted y la cubrió en un abrazo suave y amable, para no aplastar al felino que ronroneaba somnoliento.

—¡Oh, MC! —Musitó suavemente—. Usted es tan adorable y hermosa.

—¿Ah? —Exclamó confundida y sonrojada.

—Su hijo es hermoso —dijo sin dudar, para enseguida acariciar suavemente la cabeza del gato—. Sin duda se llevará muy bien con Elizabeth 3rd.

* * *

Estaba inspirada y salió esto…

MC de lentes porque yolo (tal vez es porque yo uso lentes…hmm). Da igual, esto fue lo más lindo y esponjoso que he escrito en años.

Tal vez sólo me dedique a publicar drabbles de Mystic Messenger, ya que no me da para hacer historias más largas y complejas, creo que sólo será un gusto esporádico.

También no sé si vaya a darle una personalidad a mi MC… Bueno, al menos le dejé lo de los lentes, ya que uso unos.

Hmm… Y creo que si sigo con esto sólo será para Jumin y Jihyun, que son mis favoritos, ya veré si me nace algo para los demás.

Bueno, espero sea de su agrado…no sé qué más decir, ni siquiera planeaba publicar esto, pero aquí estoy.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
